080814-PapaRilsetAcenia
LL: Rilset will head out to the flower garden around dawn. He looks exhausted, but he's got a flashlight and he keeps calling for Acenia. GT: Acenia watches for a moment before approaching him and grabbing his hand, which will nullify the nonexistence. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He turns on his heel, and upon realizing it's his little girl, pulls her into his arms and plants kisses on the top of her head through her hat. "I've been so worried about you." GT: She hugs him back. "Am I hiding well enough, now?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "You're doing great, but you don't need to hide, love." Rilset runs his fingers through her hair a few times. GT: "Everything got messed up..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Everyone is keeping secrets and expecting us not to make any mistakes based on knowledge we don't have." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "If the world is ending, you would think they could trust us... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "This is part of why Nullar and I did what we did. People have their own agendas, and everyone wants to come out on top. Even now, with the survival of our species at stake, with the fact that half of the players are half-breeds of one type of another, they're still fighting." GT: "I tried to fix it for everyone. I really thought it was going to work..." She steps back and lifts up her sleeve, her arm still bandaged underneath Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: Rilset squats down, so he's at eye level with Acenia. "I know you did. You're my daughter, and even now you're trying to help. So, I have a couple of things for you, then you can go back to hiding, if you like." GT: "I'll try to leave notes for you so you know things are okay..." She nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He pulls an ancient Nokia brick phone out of his pocket. "First, Maemae wanted me to give you this. It's how we kept in contact under the radar all these years. She gave hers to Merrow, so you can talk to him without being noticed, okay?" GT: ((http://i99.beon.ru/smages.com/images/tumblrmiqh.gif )) GT: "Thank you..." She accepts the phone. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: (( lol )) LL: "Second, Balish is awake. He doesn't remember much, but we've been filling him in. He wants to see you, when you're ready. No rush. And you don't have to be alone with him." He pats his pockets, looking for something else. GT: "I... guess everyone knew?" She stares at the ground. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "Knew what?" He pulls a small plastic card out of his pocket. GT: "N-nevermind." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He hands you the card. "This is a keycard. It will get you into most doors in the lockdown." GT: "Why do you have this?... Why do I need it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "You don't have to go, or see, anyone. You don't have to do anything. Hide as long as you like. Just..." Rilset looks a little hurt. "Next time, at least come talk to me, before you get yourself hurt." He gestures to the bandages. "This isn't what I wanted for you. But I love you regardless." GT: "I feel like things aren't going to get much better from here. Giving up never worked for anyone though, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "Not that I know of. But I'm sure, of anyone on this base, you will be all right." LL: "And that's all I care about." GT: "Papa... do you know what this was all about? Everything that's going on?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He sits on the ground in the flowers, and pats the spot next to him. "Define 'this'. I'll answer as best I can, daffodil." GT: Acenia sits next to him, "Why everyone is locked in their rooms. Has Colonel Heston told all the adults? I... I'm worried about saying the wrong thing. And maybe destroying the "truth" you've been told." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "Aah. Well. I know that Merrow led a group of players in a coordinated effort to distract the guards and break into the armory, to steal top secret equipment. I know that that equipment is no longer on the base, but I don't know why, or how. I know that you and Commander Aggaro had a short calignous fling, but I don't know all the details of it. I know Merrow said that you were blackmailed into it LL: . I know that the last thing Balish remembers is curling up in bed with Sami 15 to 16 years ago, and falling asleep with Darmok as a toddler in the next room. After that the next thing he remembers is coming to in the infirmary. I know Sami is distraught, mostly because Balish nearly died, and for all the crap he's pulled, she is still flushed for him. I know that Merrow and MaeMae have a plan." H LL: e shrugs. "They want you involved, but wont say how. I know I've told everyone else, that they can take a long walk of a short branch if they think I'm going to make you play their games anymore." GT: "It was supposed to be in exchange for everyone's freedom and so that they wouldn't be punished... I had received something from the other universe that I was TOLD would help. But... it did this instead. I shouldn't have trusted someone I didn't know just because they were offering what seemed like salvation when I was in a tight situation..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Are you sure he's not just using chucklevoodoos to make everyone think that he's forgotten?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Or however that creepy stuff works..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He sighs. "You couldn't have known any better, buttercup. We've asked you to take all this on faith, after words from some extradimensional creature claiming to be your mother." Rilset shivers. "As for Aggaro, that's why I said you don't have to be alone when you speak to him, IF you speak to him." GT: "Even if he does remember... Blackrom doesn't kill anyone... if it goes well. Or so I hear. I could at least find out if this is all another game within a game... preparing for a game..." She facepalms slightly. "Stupid game." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Trust no one, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He decaptchalogues the YLIP, and passes it over. "That's up to you, Acenia." GT: "How did you-?" She grabs it and looks at him in... almost awe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: Rilset gives his daughter a roguish smirk. "Apparently you've forgotten who I -am-, Acenia." GT: She hugs him tightly. "No, you're still the best, Papa." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He clutches her to his chest and nods. "I can only hope I continue to be worthy of such high praise, daffodil." GT: "You know the you in the other universe was who we were saving, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "No, I didn't. What does he need saving from?" GT: "Apparently someone called Herald was fighting him to the death over Scarlet. I think..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: He chuckles. "Even there, I have the best girl." He nudges you affectionately with his elbow. GT: "I hope you can meet!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "Yeah, me too! Hey, on a completely unrelated note, would sex with yourself be masturbation or sex?" He grins wickedly. GT: "I'm not a science person, papa! Ask Erisio!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "I will when they show up." He laughs, then blanches. "Nullar is going to kill me." GT: "Why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "Apparently she can't leave me alone for three weeks without the world going to shit." GT: "Like that was your fault." She sticks her tongue out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She sighs. "On that note, I should probably try to check on Commander Balish and make sure he's not actually dying from all that... I'll send you a message later, okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "And if I don't, then you can REALLY worry." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: Rilset nods, climbing to his feet. "You can get into my room with that key. If you ever need to talk, just find me. I'll always be here for you, Acenia. You just have to let me know you need me." GT: She nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ LL: "Do you want me to come with you to see Balish? Or do you want to go alone?" GT: "We'll try alone in case I can find out if he's up to something heinous." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She gives him a quick hug and vanishes into the nothingness. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧